wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Yayoi Shiga
Yayoi Shiga is another intern under Katsuhiro Kitano in the Tandeki Group from the Wonderland series. She used to be an orderly at Chou Mori Institution. Today, she works with Kitano and Yuka Ogawa and the other former orderlies on Project Tadpole. Appearance and Personality Appearance Yayoi is very buxom and curvaceous. She is said to have deep crismon fingernails. Personality Yayoi for lack of a better is a slut. According to Happy Wonderland, she has slept with some of the patients in Chou Mori and tried to do the same thing with Chirin. But, Yuka caught her and sent her out. Yayoi is also skilled in chemistry. Back Story Yayoi used to be an orderly at Chou Mori and seems a little too fond of Chirin even then. In fact, she seemed a little too friendly with some of the patients in the mental institution. Yuka couldn't stand her because of it. Still, no real disiciplinary action was taken against the loose orderly. So, Yayoi did as she pleased with the patients. One day when Yayoi was "checking" on Satoshi Aida when she noticed that he had developed breasts on his chests. She called Kitano-sensei to have the boy examined. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Yayoi is first seen in one of the video clips Mikado has on a memory stick. She tried to molest Chirin, but Yuka intervenes just in time and sends Yayoi away. Later in the season finale, Yayoi calls Kitano complaining about how her coworker got to be the one to tell Mikado that he was Chirin instead of her. But, her assured her that she would see their little pet pretty soon and that Project Tadpole was being reborn. She is overjoyed to be told to get everything ready. Deep Blue Wonderland It's clear that Yayoi is pretty jealous that Yuka got to see Chirin/Mikado first again. She thinks that her co-worker get to perform oral pleasure. When Yuka denies that she sees him in that way, Yayoi doesn't believe her and asks if Chirin was tied to a bed naked that she wouldn't try and sleep with him. Yuka blushes and says she doesn't know, prompting her co-worker to tease her about her sexuality. The other former orderly says that she isn't a virgin and that her sex life wasn't her business. Yayoi later introdues Rumi to Mikado/Chirin via movie on the projector with Yuka. After the clip, all three women are excited to see him again. Wonderland Chaos Yayoi creates the drug Fudo Myo-o when gives the tadpoles the power to see the future. Later, she, Yuka, and Rumi all watch the Heartseed plant. Yayoi talks about all the things she wants to do to Mikado when she notices that the plant is glowing and changing colors. She asks has it ever done that before. Caged Wonderland Yayoi and Yuka learn what the angels are from Junko when they go down to the basement to check on her progress. They learn about her plan with F and Chiharu Hashimoto with Biddy Early. Yayoi and Yuka don't know who Mikado is until Junko calls him Chirin. Devil's Wonderland Yayoi is seen at a Tandeki staff meeting. All side projects are put on hold until the final gate is found. After the gate is found, Yayoi, Rumi, and Yuka all go to Kitano and ask if they can give Chirin the next drug personally. Relationships Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano is her boss and she seems close to him like Yuka is. Yuka Ogawa Main Article: Yuka Ogawa Yuka Ogawa and Yayoi are coworkers. They don't seem to get along and Yuka thinks Yayoi is just a total slut. In the finale of Happy Wonderland, Yayoi was jealous that her coworker got to see Chirin before she did. She even accuses her of sleeping with the patient. When Yuka denies it, she asks if Chirin was tied down to a bed, naked, would she jump him. Her coworker didn't know how to answer the question and Yayoi thinks she is a virgin. Yuka says that she isn't a virgin and says that her sex life is none of her business. Chirin Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Yayoi is rather fond of Chirin and wants to try and sleep with him along with give the injections and participating in Project Tadpole more often. She would've taken Chirin's virginity if Yuka hadn't intervened. She is jealous of Yuka for getting to see Chirin first before resurrecting Project Tadpole. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Interns Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Orderly